Benutzer Diskussion:Hindemith
Pragmatische Guidelines fuer die Bewertung der Plagiate in der Dissertation von Ah Ah schreibt (sehr) grosse Teile seiner Dissertation ab, meist mit nur marginalen Aenderungen -- fast immer ist jedoch eine Quellenangabe vorhanden, fast nie allerdings die Kennzeichnung eines Zitats. Oft wird nicht nur die Quelle, aus der woertlich uebernommen wurde, angegeben, sondern noch einige weitere Quellen. Hier ist mein Vorschlag, wie ich gerne mit Ah verfahren wuerde, und den ich gerne diskutieren moechte. Dabei ist auch zu bedenken, dass es sich um eine Rechtswissenschaftliche Dissertation handelt, und daher (moeglicherweise) weniger strenge (informelle) Regeln gelten: * Gesetzestexte und Gerichtsurteile koennen ohne Kenntlichmachung des Zitats uebernommen werden solange ein Quellenverweis vorhanden ist. Dies gilt selbst wenn die Uebernahme aus einem Kommentar stammt. --> solche Uebernahmen werden also nicht als Plagiat gewertet. :: Wer erkennbar einen Gesetzestext wiedergibt, muss die übernommenen Passagen nicht in Anführungszeichen setzen, auch wenn es oft wünschenswert wäre. :: Wer erkennbar die Position der Rechtsprechung oder eines bestimmten Gerichts wiedergibt, begeht auch dann kein Plagiat, wenn die übernommenen Passagen nicht in Anführungszeichen gesetzt oder anderweitig (z.B. durch Einrücken) markiert werden. :: Für die Wiedergabe von Positionen in der Literatur gilt keine vergleichbare Ausnahme von der Zitierpflicht. :: Die ungeprüfte Übernahme von Positionen der Rechtsprechung aus zweiter Hand (aus der wissenschaftlichen Literatur) ist verbreitet, entspricht aber dennoch nicht der guten wissenschaftlichen Praxis. Sie wird oft als Kavaliersdelikt gewertet, aber eben doch als Delikt. Gerade wenn diese Praxis mit dem Absaugen von Fußnoten kombiniert wird (d.h. der ungeprüften und nicht als solchen gekennzeichneten ("zitiert nach") Übernahme von Belegen) besteht darin ein Plagiat. PlagProf:-) 19:27, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) * Selbst woertliche Uebernahmen ohne Kennzeichnung eines Zitats (z.B. durch Anfuehrungszeichen) scheinen z.T. akzeptiert zu werden, allerdings "wirkt" eine Fussnote nur auf eine Wortgruppe, hoechstens auf einen ganzen Satz. --> Woertliche, oder fast woertliche Uebernahmen mit Quellenverweis via Fussnote am Ende (Chatzi-3-Style) werden nicht als Plagiat gewertet, wenn es sich um nur einen Satz handelt. Auch laengere woertliche Uebernahmen, bei denen an jedem Satz eine Fussnote mit Quellenverweis "haengt", werden nicht als Plagiat gewertet. Diese Regelung wird bei woertlichen Uebernahmen aufgehoben, wenn sich in der Fussnote ein "vgl." oder aehnliches findet. ::Die Grundregel lautet auch in der Rechtswissenschaft, das wörtliche Zitate als solche zu kennzeichnen sind. PlagProf:-) 19:27, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Zur Erinnerung: Die Dissertationen von Guttenberg, Saß, Pröfrock und Brinkmann wurden an rechtswissenschaftlichen Fakultäten eingereicht. Die auf Guttenplag/Vroniplag entwickelten Regeln zur Qualifikation und Kategorisierung von Plagiaten begannen mit drei juristischen Arbeiten. PlagProf:-) 13:09, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Dann nehme ich an, ist dies: Ah/Fragment_045_12 ein klares Plagiat: da haengt tatsaechlich an jedem Satz eine Fussnote Hindemith 13:30, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Ganz richtig. So etwas ist ein weniger gravierendes Plagiat als seitenweises Abschreiben nach einem Bauernopfer, aber ein Plagiat bleibt es trotzdem. Ich hätte auch den passenden Bearbeitungsvermerk angebracht, habe aber weder Ah noch Götz 1995 zur Hand. PlagProf:-) 13:44, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Kurz meine Meinung, ich bin aber kein Rechtswissenschaftler, Ah zeigt bei diesem Vorgehen keinen guten Stil, aber in einer Promotionskommission würde ich dies nicht als Plagiat werten. Ich möchte auch davor warnen zu glauben, dass die jeweilige Kommission nach klaren Regeln vorgeht - bei PlagProf:-) ließt sich dies so schön eindeutig. Man wird sich einen Eindruck verschaffen und die Summe an Vergehen berücksichtigen. --87.156.180.226 13:47, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah/Fragment_045_12 enthält in dichter Reihenfolge 22 + 37 + 29 + 12 zusammenhängend aus dem Original übernommene Wörter, die nicht als Zitate gekennzeichnet sind. Das ist zweifellos ein Plagiat. Die korrekte Angabe der Quelle macht das zu einem weniger gravierenden Fall. Ich stimme 87.156.180.226 darin zu, dass ein(e) Gutachter(in) oder ein Promotionsausschuss aller Voraussicht nach eine Dissertation nicht an einem einzigen solchen Plagiat scheitern ließe. Aber auch hier macht Kleinvieh Mist. Wird diese Zitierweise systematisch betrieben, verstößt dies so gravierend gegen gute wissenschaftliche Praxis, dass man eine solche Arbeit nicht als Dissertation annehmen kann. PlagProf:-) 14:02, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Ich glaue PlagProf ueerzeugt mich (jede andere Interpretation fuehrt dann zu sonderaren pragmatischen Regeln, wie ich sie versucht habe zu skizzieren. Noch zwei Punkte: zum einen finde ich es auch "verschleiernd", dass Ah noch weitere Quellen angibt (Goetz einmal nur an dritter Stelle), obwohl er woertlich aus nur einer Quelle uebernimmt (nehme ich an -- ich hoffe nicht dass es sich hier um eine Auflistung von Plagiatsvettern handelt). Zum anderen muss ich sagen: es draengt sich der Eindruck auf, dass die gesamte Dissertation durch diese "Zitierweise" entstanden ist. ::::::23. Aug. 2011, 16:14 Hindemith :::::::Den Punkt verstehe ich und würde ihm auch zustimmen. Wenn sich dies wirklich durch die komplette Arbeit zieht, dann wird es für den Ersteller zum Problem. Es kommt meiner Ansicht nach ganz auf die Zahl der Stellen am Ende der Prüfung an.--87.156.180.226 14:57, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::: :::::: ::::::Ja, das ist ein stilprägendes Merkmal der gesamten Arbeit. Und diese Sätze könnten allein aufgrund ihrer Länge, Schöpfungshöhe und Auseinandersetzung mit dem Thema meines Erachtens selbst einzeln nicht einfach wörtlich übernommen werden. In ihrer Abfolge bilden sie eine ausführliche gedankliche Beschäftigung mit dem Thema ab, die man sich durch die Übernahme ohne Kenntlichmachung z.B. durch Anführungszeichen oder beidseitige Einrückung aneignet und so eine eigene Beschäftigung vortäuscht. Dabei hat der Autor nicht einmal für die Übernahme der Gedanken eigene Worte formuliert. Martin Klicken 14:23, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) * Zur Plagiatsklassifikation wuerde ich gerne aehnlich vorgehen, wie weiter unten in meinen Guidelines fuer Chatzi beschrieben: immer wenn es einen weitestgehend relevanten Quellenverweis gibt, will ich das Plagiat als Bauernopfer klassifizieren. Diese Regeln sind pragmatisch, sie sollen konservativ sein und "in dubio pro reo" -- ich persoenlich finde, dass die Schwierigkeiten, die durch die Zitierpraxis in den Rechtswissenschaften erzeugt werden ein Indiz dafuer sind, dass diese Zitierpraxis moeglicherweise nicht sehr klar und eindeutig ist. Links: * Plagiatsdokumentation Ah * Forum thread zum Thema Jura Zitierweise Pragmatische Hilfestellung fuer die Klassifizierung von Plagiaten in der Dissertation von Georgios Chatzimarkakis Grundsaetzlich sollte die Plagiatsklassifizierung in der Dissertation von Georgios Chatzimarkakis den selben Regeln folgen, die auch fuer alle anderen Dissertationen angewandt wurden. (Fuer eine Uebersicht, siehe hier). Allerdings hat Chatzimarkakis eine Art mit Quellenangaben umzugehen, die in vielen konkreten Faellen die Entscheidung ueber die beste Plagiatskategorie schwierig macht. Es kommt z.B. sehr haeufig vor, dass Chatzimarkakis einen laengeren Textabschnitt ohne Anfuehrungszeichen abschriebt, und am Ende eine Fussnote mit der Quelle anhaengt, Dazu gibt es Variationen: *Manchmal wird woertlich abgeschrieben, manchmal werden kleine Aenderungen gemacht. *Manchmal wird eine ganze Seite abgeschrieben, manchmal nur 3 Zeilen. *Manchmal ist die Quelle in Englisch, meistens allerdings in Deutsch. *Manchmal fuegt Chatzimarkakis eigene Passagen in das Plagiat ein, manchmal nicht. *Es kommt auch vor, dass Chatzimarkakis eine lange Passage abschreibt -- oft mit Fussnote am Ende -- aber noch eine Fussnote irgendwo in der Mitte einfuegt, die auf eine ander Quelle verweist. Diese Fussnote, und die Passage die sie referenzieren soll, ist allerdings auch nur 1-zu-1 aus der urspruenglichen Quelle abgeschrieben. Um die meisten Fragen zur Plagiatsklassifizierung zu beantworten, hier ein Versuch einiger pragmatischer Regeln zur Erleichterung und Harmonisierung der Plagiatskategorisierung speziell fuer die Dissertation Chatzimarkakis': *Auf Komplettplagiat und Verschleierung wird nur dann erkannt, wenn wirklich keine Quellenangabe in der Naehe vorhanden ist, sonst (Verschaerftes)Bauernopfer. "In der Naehe" ist hier recht weit auszulegen -- also z.B. zwei Abschnitte weiter unten ist in der Regel noch "in der Naehe", zwei Seiten weiter unten, oder im naechsten Kapitel aber nicht. *Wenn ein (Verschaerftes)Bauernopfer durch eigene Zeilen des Autors unterbrochen ist, ist das im Normalfall als ein einziges Fragment anzulegen, das dann als (Verschaerftes)Bauernopfer klassifiziert wird. Nur wenn der Einschub des Autors relativ lang ist (etwa ein Paragraph), sollten 2 Fragmente angelegt werden, und das erste ist dann ein Komplettplagiat oder eine Verschleierung. *Bei weniger als ~3 Zeilen oder wenn es sich nur um einen Satz handelt, wird das Fragment als verdaechtig klassifiziert und nicht Seiten eingebunden. Die genaue Abgrenzung im Einzelfall ist allerdings immer Ermessenssache. *Uebersetzte Plagiate sind nur dann Uebersetzungsplagiate, wenn keine Quellenangabe in der Naehe ist, sonst: (Verschaerftes)Bauernopfer *Punkt 5 oben sollte als (Verschaerftes)Bauernopfer klassifiziert werden, die Problematik sollte aber in den Anmerkungen erwaehnt werden. *ein Bauernopfer ist dann verschaerft, wenn in der Quellenangabe ausdruecklich suggeriert wird, dass keine woertliche Uebernahme stattgefunden hat (z.B. durch Woerter wie: "vgl." oder "siehe auch"). Diese Regeln sind pragmatischer Natur, um das Anlegen von Fragmenten zu erleichtern -- sie sagen z.B. nicht aus, dass eine 2 Zeilen lange Uebernahme kein Plagiat sein kann. Die Regeln sind beabsichtigterweise in dubio pro reo. Hindemith 14:40, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Interview jetzt.de Habe das Interview gerade online gelesen. Hast sehr sympathisch geantwortet, Hindemith, finde ich! Gruß, HgR 05:56, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Da kann ich nur zustimmen, vor allem der letzte Satz ist super! :-) Dr. I. Jones 07:52, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Sh Hallo Hindemith, jetzt habe ich mir noch weitere Fragmente von Sh und sein Publikationsverzeichnis angesehen. Mir wird immer mulmiger bei dem Fall. Hierzu noch folgender Hinweis: Bei uns an der Uni kann man seit kurzem (offiziell) kumulativ promovieren; d.h. eine Anzahl von Veröffentlichungen wird als Diss. eingereicht. Die Empfehlung zur kummulativen Promotion hat unser wiss. Fachverband aber schon vor einigen Jahren veröffentlicht. In der Zeit dazwischen gab es häufig informelle Absprachen mit den Profs; im Sinne :"Du hast so viele Artikel/Buchbeiträge, kopiere diese zusammen und Du bekommst dafür Deinen Dr. ABER: zitiere Dich nicht selbst, weil dies ist nach der aktuellen (unsinnigen) Promotionsordnung nicht erlaubt" (dort stand drin: "keine veröffentlichten Schriften"). Was ist, wenn ähnliches bei Sh der Fall ist? Dann hat er vermutlich gegen die Promotionsordnung verstoßen, aber letztendlich im Einklang mit den betreuenden Profs gehandelt. Es macht wohl Sinn, am Ende sich alles anzusehen und dann zusammenfassend zu beurteilen; wollte Dir nur meinen (Zwischen-)Eindruck mitteilen. --Serbe 07:48, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Serbe, ja, ich verstehe deine Bedenken -- das ganz klare Komlettlagiat haben wir wohl noch nicht gefunden. Trotzdem sind da einige recht klare Bauernopfer dabei -- ich finde wir sollten jetzt einfach in Ruhe Qualitaetssicherung betreiben, das alles genau anschauen und dann weitersehen. Ich habe ueberhaut kein Interesse daran, jemanden in die Pfanne zu hauen, nur weils lustig ist. Wuerde mich freuen, wenn du den Fall weiterhin kritisch begleitest. Gruss Hindemith 08:20, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Hindemith, die Sh 1972 habe ich an die Mail Adresse von Kannitverstan geschickt, mit der Bitte sie an Dich weiterzuleiten. Die obige Argumentation von Serbe verstehe ich nicht so richtig.Danach kann ich wohl diverse Veröffentlichungen von Bundes-und Landesministerien aneinandereien und dann als "meine" Dissertation einreichen? Müsste ich mir mal merken! GrussSchirdewan 11:02, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Wenn Du der/die Autor/tin der Veröffentlichungen der Bundes- und Landesministerien bist, dann würden einige Professoren dies meiner Ansicht nach akzeptieren. In diesem Fall sind wir beim "Eigenplagiat"; dies ist zwar auch nicht ok, wird aber in der Wissenschaftscommunity deutlich entspannter gesehen, als das Fremdplagiat (und in manchen Fälllen wird es sogar gefordert, siehe mein Posting oben). Und noch ein Punkt: wenn ich es richtig sehe, dann handelt es sich bei der Sh-Dissertation um eine "unveröffentlichte Dissertation". Dies macht die Sache nochmals komplizierter; wenn es eigene Texte sind, dann hat er diese nur einmal veröffentlicht. Aber wie mehrfach gesagt, meine Argumentation basiert auf der Annahme, dass es sich bei den fraglichen Fremdtexten, um seine eigenen Texte handelt. Ich wäre deutlich entspannter, wenn jemand schreiben würde, die Texte sind nicht von ihm. Wenn dies nicht so ist, dann kann dieser Fall nach Hinten los gehen. --Serbe 11:08, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Was verstehst du unter "unveroeffentlichter Dissertation"? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es sowas gibt. :::Es stimmt, wenn das grosse (Semi-)Eigenplagiat tatsaechlich vollstaendig von Sh stammt, dann ist diese Stelle anders zu bewerten wie ein Fremdplagiat. Allerdings gibt es ja noch andere Fundstellen, und die Analyse hat erst gerade begonnen. Hindemith 11:27, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::: Siehe hier --Serbe 12:12, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich werde aus Deinen Anmerkungen auch nicht schlau, Serbe. Natürlich ist die Diss publiziert und zitierfähig. Die elektronische Version ist hier nachgewiesen: http://gso.gbv.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=522546404 - die gedruckte Version hier: http://gso.gbv.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=52254617X. KayH 13:20, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hallo KayH, ich bin auch kein Zitierexperte; aber ich habe es so gelernt: eine Dissertation, die nicht von einem Verlag publiziert wurde - sondern nur im Rahmen der Pflichtveröffentlichungen an der Uni erschienen ist (= Sh) - wird als "unveröffentlichte Dissertation" bezeichnet (und so auch zitiert). Wenn ich Texte aus der Diss später in einem Artikel veröffentliche bzw. wenn ich von mir veröffentlichte Texte in der Diss einfüge, dann ist dies kein double publishing; der Text ist ja nur "einmal" erschienen. Aber gut; wir werden ja gleich lesen können, wie Sh in der Pressekonferenz argumentiert (hat). --Serbe 14:01, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hi, Serbe. Das regelt die PO in Halle: "§16 (3) Eine Veröffentlichung in elektronischer Form entsprechend den Vorschriften der Universitäts- und Landesbibliothek von Sachsen-Anhalt ist ebenfalls zulässig."http://www.verwaltung.uni-halle.de/KANZLER/ZGST/GVBL/mbl-ord/1999/34_1370.HTM Das hat Sh gemacht. KayH 14:20, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Ich kann das bestätigen, was KayH sagt. Interessanterweise führt hier eine Uni die Bezeichnung "unveröffentlichte Diss" ein, um zu verdeutlichen, dass diese nicht in "klassischen" Print gegangen ist. Aha. Wieder was dazugelernt. Aber kein Grund zur Sorge. :) HgR 16:46, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Heute arbeite ich mich mal in Materie + Unterlagen ein, danach erste Sichtungen, Du wirst es ja feststellen. Auf gehts. HgR 05:58, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Fragen zu Sh: Sichten = 6 oder 4 Augen? Und sehe ich das richtig, dass Du eigene Fragmente selbst signiert hast? Neuer Workflow? Bin jetzt grad unsicher, was ich noch sichten soll ... na ich schau mal nochmal durch ... HgR 16:36, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ja, neuer Workflow ... 4 Augen genuegen (+evtl. der Admin, der das noch schuetzen muss). Ich hoffe allerdings, dass ich keine Fragmente gemacht und dann selbst gesichtet habe. Die Fragmente, die ich gesichtet habe sind alle von Schirdewan -- wenn dem nicht so ist, dann war das ein Fehler, bitte sag mir um welche Fragmente es sich handelt, und ich setz die sofort zurueck. ...Hindemith 21:04, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Danke für die Antworten. Bin übrigens wieder online. HgR 13:54, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Eines vergaß ich im Chat. Das Wichtigste natürlich: Wie kann ich Dir weiterhin helfen? Ich wollte mich eigentlich von den hohen Seitennummern ausgehend Dir sozusagen entgegen arbeiten. Aber das geht ja nicht, weil diese Diss eine einzige Unverschämtheit ist, ohne Quellennachweise für die Datentabellen. (Mensch die Gutachter müsste man dafür aufhängen. Eine Schande.) - Aber wie gesagt, fühl Dich frei, mich einzusetzen. Ich bin morgen wieder im Chat. HgR 19:54, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Das klingt gut ... im Moment wuerde ich sagen: die Luecke zwischen Seite 114 und Seite 162 durch Fragmente schliessen (Sh). Soweit ich das ueberblicken kann, ist das alles aus der selben Quelle mehr oder minder abgeschrieben (dagt auch der Sh selbst). Ich bin heute erst wieder am Abend da ... Hindemith 07:03, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: So mein Lieber. Die Lücke ist zu. In guter Tradition (hmpff...hihi) habe ich die Fragmente als Komplettplagiat gekennzeichnet. Fast alle. Wenn Du daraus lieber BauernOpfer machen willst, gerne, keine Rücksprache notwendig. Evtl sehen wir uns im Chat. HgR 17:25, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::: Beeindruckend ... da brauch ich laenger zum sichten ... Bauernopfer nicht, ist ja kein Quellenverweis, manchmal Verschleierung vielleicht :-) Brauchst du mehr Arbeit? Dann wende dich an marcusb -- der ist schon am naechsten Fall Hindemith 17:33, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::: Lieber Hindemith, bitte Vorsicht bei der Kennzeichnung von Datentabellen. Hierfür haben wir keinen wohldefinierten Prozess. Außerdem: Die Daten hat sich Sh ja -hoffentlich!- nicht ausgedacht, sondern z.B. vom StatBA übernommen oder sonst einer offiziellen Stelle. Die sind wahrscheinlich Gemeingut. Höchstens ein Strukturplagiat könntest Du ihm da noch reinwürgen, noch dazu als Eigenplagiat, und spätestens da bin ich nicht mehr bei Dir. :) HgR 16:04, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Hm, muessen wir dann mal diskutieren, da gibts noch mehr so Seiten, nicht nur die neuen. Aber ist nicht die Idee der Darstellung, die Art der Praesentation, die Ueberschrift und gegebenenfalls die Fussnote nicht genug "Gedanke" der plagiiert wird? Ich dachte ehrlich gesagt auch nicht an die Daten selbst. Mal sehen, was die anderen sagen, ich bin da offen --- und wie immer, will auf der sicheren Seite sein ... Gruss Hindemith 16:09, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : OK, hab das mal kurz im Chat diskutiert -- ist eine Grundsatzfrage, die der Diskussion bedarf, bis dahin sind diese Faelle alle "verdaechtig". Gruss Hindemith 16:23, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Diss von TB Bester Zeitgenosse Hindemith, in den letzten Tagen habe ich mal die Diss vom TS zugemüte geführt. Zweifellos ziemlich schwach. Mir scheint, dass einige Fachleute notwendig sind, um ausser den Texten, auch Inhalte von Fachleute einzubinden. Ob da Agraringeneuere, Agrarwissenschaftler oder Agrarbiologen sich dazu bereits finden, oder diese die Zeit für diese Aufgaben haben, bezweifle ich. Die Untersuchung dieser Diss braucht ausgesuchte Spezialisten. Texte zu vergleichen ist dagegen ein leichte Übung. Und da bewegen uns schonmal in Fachbereichen. Als Zellbiologe+Molekularbiologe weiss ich, worum es geht. Ich kenne schon einige Naturwissenschaftler, die sich engagieren würden beim VroniPlag/Pagiplag, aber sicherlich nicht in anderen Spezialfächern. Beste Grüsse! igen 13:37, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Verwaiste Ut-Frags Das dürften die beiden Problemfrags sein: Ut/Fragment 113 19 bilder Ut/Fragment 009 28 bilder KayH 06:19, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) JG Hast mal wieder was zum sichten. ;-) Bummelchen 00:41, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) DD Hast Du zu Laubag noch die fehlende Seite ? Kann ich die mal bekommen ? Bummelchen 20:00, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) NK Ich glaube, die 81 01,88 und 89 kannst Du sichten und sichern. Damit kommt mal etwas Übersicht rein in die noch ungesicherten frags. Puh, ist glaube ich für alle eine schweine Arbeit.:-( Diskussionsseiten der Fragmente Hallo Hindemith, ich habe aus dem Fragment Mh/Fragment_186_05 einiges auf seine Diskussionsseite verschoben. Die Diskussionseite ist der beste Ort, um z.B. Begründungen und eben Diskussionen abzulegen. Bitte nicht in den Anmerkungen diskutieren. Bei "Hindemith:" war für mich dann z.B. auch nicht gleich zu erkennen, ob sich das an Dich richtet, oder von Dir geschrieben wurde. Bevor sich ein mehrfaches hin- und herreverten anbahnt, lieber auf der Diskussionsseite begründen, abstimmen, dann ändern. Später Verweis auf Disku, dann z.B. auch, wenn jemand neues kommt, der wieder ändern will. Martin Klicken 08:47, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : OK ... machen wir so. Was das Fragment selbst angeht, lasse ich das mal auf verdaechtig, bis das ein weiteres Augenpaar angeschaut hat Hindemith 10:58, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Zur Sichtung an sich Lieber Hindemith, kannst Du unter VroniPlag_Wiki:Anleitungen/Fragmentsichtung mal schauen, ob ich den aktuellen Prozess dort richtig wiedergegeben habe? Es gab dort ein paar unklare Stellen und ich habe versucht, das zu präzisieren. Dankeschön und Grüße -- erbSenzahl 19:49, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ahg Hallo Hindemith, ich habe gerade angesetzt, ein paar Fragmente im Fall Ahg zu sichten. Leider werden mir die Fragmente seit kurzer Zeit nicht mehr in ihrer bekannten Form angezeigt, sondern nur noch unformatiert, weshalb ich keine Kategorien mehr setzen konnte. In den Chat konnte ich auch nicht kommen, weil mir das Captcha nicht mehr angezeigt wird (da scheint allerhand verkrautet zu sein). Nur zur Info: In Fragment 008_01 befindet sich wieder ein übernommener Rechtschreibfehler ("Pathomechnismen", falls Du das den HF hinzufügen möchtest), also ein weiteres Indiz für unreflektiertes Copy & Paste. Ich hoffe, die Probleme sind bald behoben... lg, Dr. Simplicius 20:19, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hoppla, jetzt geht's wieder (die Fragment-Anzeige - nicht das Captcha-Problem)... Dr. Simplicius 20:33, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Nach Edit-Konflikt: :Wenn man ein einzelnes Fragment anklickt, werden die ungeprüften Ahg-Fragmente nicht richtig angezeigt. In der Gesamtübersicht Ungesichtete Fragmente ''aber schon. Wenn man für ein Fragment auf Bearbeiten klickt, können Kategorien problemlos geändert/gesetzt werden. Die Vorlage wird korrekt angezeigt. Ansonsten meldet Wikia gerade "Our Main-Datacenter is down", liegt vielleicht daran. - Hood 20:35, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Hood! Ich hatte gesehen, dass Du probehalber ein Fragment editiert hattest und es danach noch einmal selbst probiert. Nun funktioniert die Bearbeitung wieder, vielen Dank für Deinen Check! Gruß, Dr. Simplicius 20:44, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mathematik in Fragmenten Hi Hindemith. Bitte bei Nm und generell Mathematik richtig mit ... escapen, nicht mit unicode Sonderzeichen Mathematik nachbauen. Das macht Probleme beim Bericht Builder und sieht zudem nicht gut aus (obgleich es im Wiki erstmal besser aussieht, weil das Wiki so bloed rendert und nicht z.B. Mathjax verwendet.) Danke! Fiesh 08:04, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) (Siehe z.B. hier. Fiesh 08:05, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC)) Pes Habe jetzt auf den jeweils passenden Diskussionsseiten Kommentare zu Deiner Pes-Fragmente-Sammlung hinterlassen, soweit ich mich nicht ohnehin schon dazu geäußert hatte. Gruß, PlagProf:-) 13:30, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Jam Warum löschen Sie die Kommentare des Herrn vom Verlag im Forum? :Das war ein Fehler meinerseits der mir erst gar nicht bewusst war. Ich habe nur versucht mit Einrückungen ein wenig Übersicht herzustellen. Der Lapsus wurde aber zum Glück (bzw Wiki sei Dank) gleich bemerkt und wieder in Ordnung gebracht. --Hindemith 15:56, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Forumsbeitrag :Oh, da war noch mehr -- gleicher Fehler, sehr peinlich. Stimmt jetzt hoffentlich wieder Hindemith 16:26, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Lieber Hindemith, kannst Du bitte auch den Forumsbeitrag von HgR im Thread "Verhältnismäßigkeit und christliches Vorbild" entfernen? Der ist nicht von mir. Wer auch immer da meinen alten Stil nachahmt und meinen Namen gleich mit, weiß ich nicht. Mein Kennwort habe ich sicherheitshalber geändert. Ich gehe niemals anders ins Netz als mit der IP, die ich schon immer hatte, eventuell ist das ein Hinweis. Danke. LG, HgR 21:59, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hey Hindemith! Vielleicht geht es nur mir so, aber ich kann den letzten Thread "Methodik1" nicht in der Forum-Übersicht sehen... Kannst Du das mal bitte überprüfen? Lieben Gruß, Dr. Simplicius (Diskussion) 22:32, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Siehe bitte... Quelle_Diskussion:Tr/Dörr_2010. (Wird wohl leider nicht unter letzte Akt. angezeigt) Artikel/Fragment vs. Diskussion Hallo Hindemith, eine Anmerkung zu meinem Edit hier: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Tr/Fragment_382_03?diff=91915&oldid=91893 Ich meine, dass die Diskussionsseite dazu dient, den Artikel bzw. das Fragment zu verbessern. Wenn da etwas geklärt ist, fließt es idealerweise in das Fragment ein (die Erkenntnis, nicht der Weg dahin) und ggf. kann man in der Edit-Zusammenfassung darauf verweisen, zum Verständnis. Die Diskussionsseite ist aber nicht ohne Grund abgetrennt vom Fragment. Das Fragment soll gemeinsam so erstellt und bearbeitet werden, dass es in sich klar wird. Auf die Diskussionsseite sollte meines Erachtens nicht ohne Not verlinkt werden. In die Anmerkungen sollten alle Hinweise kommen, die wichtig sind, um das Fragment gut zu verstehen, auch ohne die Diskussion nachzulesen. Grundsätzlich finde ich es nicht hilfreich, wenn in den Anmerkungen Begründungen für die Kategorisierung breitgetreten werden, genausowenig wie ich es ok fände, wenn in einem Wikipedia-Artikel im Text Links zur Diskussionsseite oder Begründungen angegeben werden, warum dieser Artikel so und so und nicht anders kategorisiert wird. Ein Satz wie "Wale sind Säugetiere" macht den Artikel natürlich gut und nebenbei natürlich auch klar, warum der Artikel nicht unter "Fische" eingeordnet steht. Aber eine explizite Erwähnung "Da Wale Säugetiere sind, ist dieser Artikel bei Wikipedia nicht unter Fische kategorisiert" hat zu viel von Selbstreferenz, finde ich. Nur zur Erläuterung, warum ich so editiert habe. Lasse mich da aber gerne auch durch andere Sichten anstecken, nur im Moment editiere ich so, weil ich meine, damit die Qualität der Fragmente zu verbessern. Martin Klicken 11:23, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Rh Idee Mathematische Begriffe finde ich sehr gut! Plagiatsfischer 11:18, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bitte nimm Dir nochmal das schon geschützte Fragment 015 01 vor (zwei Typos, siehe Diskussion zum Fragment). Plagiatsfischer (Diskussion) 06:13, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Typos korrigiert --Hindemith (Diskussion) 18:54, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Die Anzeige von Fragement 129 24 funktioniert weder mit IE9 noch mit Firefox. Plagiatsfischer (Diskussion) 06:30, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : da sind die Formeln noch zu gross ... mal schauen --Hindemith (Diskussion) 18:54, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : so ist es gut. Sorry, ich habe zu spät gemerkt, dass ich gleichzeitig mit Dir in den Formeln gefummelt habe.Plagiatsfischer (Diskussion) 10:20, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Die Quelle:Rh/Dungey et al. 2010 ist verwaist und könnte gelöscht werden (ersetzt durch Quelle:Rh/Dungey et al. 2008). Fragment 215 13 ist dadurch relevant geworden. Plagiatsfischer (Diskussion) 18:35, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : OK loesche ich --Hindemith (Diskussion) 18:54, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke und Gruß, Plagiatsfischer (Diskussion) 12:17, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Fragment Jpm 246 01 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Jpm/Fragment_246_01 Sehr gute Anmerkung zu diesem Fragment. Auch in anderen Bereichen der Arbeit, in denen auf medizinische Studien eingegangen wird (siehe zB den Wust an momentan unfragmentierten Funden), laesst Manikonda konsequent alle Kommentare aus den Quellen weg, die kritisch Stellung nehmen (z.B. in Bezug auf Meditation oder Fernheilung durch Beten). Ausserdem faellt auf, dass die herangezogenen Quellen fasst ausschliesslich vergleichsweise alt sind. Gerade der Bereich medizinischer Forschung ist so aktiv, dass diese Tatsache allein schon stutzig macht, ob dort nicht aeltere Texte als Vorlage dienten. KnallErbse 12:44, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Offensichtlich, offenbar, usw. Hallo Hindemith, ich hatte hier formuliert, dass "offensichtlich mehrere Dissertationen" benutzt wurden: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Raw/Befunde "Offensichtlich" bedeutet bei mir, dass es für jeden eindeutig und klar erkennbar ist. Du ersetzt das "offensichtlich" zunächst durch "offenbar", was in meinem Verständnis etwas anderes bedeutet, nämlich dass es nur den Anschein hat. Das war früher mal anders, aber Sprache verändert sich, und seit 30 Jahren oder so hat sich das stark verschoben. Dann streichst Du das "offenbar" http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Raw/Befunde?diff=next&oldid=102579 ganz raus und gehst am Ende doch zur ursprünglichen Formulierung zurück "es fällt auf, dass" mit "wurden". Da finde ich "offensichtlich" besser, denn das drückt ja genau das aus, was wir beobachten und dokumentieren können. Ich hatte das eben deswegen umformuliert, um a) die unnötige Bezugnahme auf die "Verfasserin", den Entstehungsprozess usw. rauszunehmen und b) eben genau das Offensichtliche zu formulieren, und nicht "es fällt auf, dass" mit "wurden": http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Raw%2FBefunde&diff=102473&oldid=102472 Wenn Du eine Formulierung von mir lieber wieder komplett rückgängig machen möchtest, nutz doch bitte die Zusammenfassungszeile für einen kurzen Kommentar, damit ich das verstehen kann. Vielleicht übersehe ich ja was. Oder wenn es etwas mehr ist, schreib was beim Artikel oder bei mir auf die Disku. Grüße Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 09:32, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Klicken, ich muss zugeben, dass ich einfach, ohne ganz gross nachzudenken, die Seite weiter editiert habe so wie ich das im jeweiligen Augenblick halt am besten gefunden habe. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich "offensichtlich" bewusst herausgenommen habe, da es bei Raw durchaus haeufiger Plagiatsvettern gibt. Ich fand da "offenbar" passender. Aber mittlerweile ist das wieder weg - wie gesagt, ohne groessere Gedanken. Bitte editiere den Satz so wie du ihn am besten findest, ich lass den dann so. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 09:43, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Das hab ich mir gedacht, dass Du da unabsichtlich einmal eine große Runde gelaufen bist. Ich habe wieder "offensichtlich" statt "es fällt auf" reingesetzt, weil "offensichtlich" näher am Betrachtungsgegenstand liegt als "es fällt auf", was stärker den Leser/Betrachter/Dokumentar beschreibt. Das finde ich nicht so gut. Falls das sprachlich noch deutlicher gemacht werden muss, bitte gerne weiter editieren und verbessern. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 09:53, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Also, ich hoffe das stimmt jetzt, mit dem "offensichtlich". Falls es Plagiatsvettern sein sollten, wäre eine neutralere Formulierung bzw. das "offenbar" besser. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 16:21, 5. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ik Hallo Hindemith, ich weiß, dass Du bei Tn erst gezögert hast, aber Ik könnte zügig auf die Homepage. Weitere Vorarbeit scheint mir, wenn noch ein, zwei Fragmente der Löffler-Quelle gesichtet sind, nicht erforderlich. Singulus (Diskussion) 23:50, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Ich hab Ik noch gar nicht so genau angeschaut, aber sehr farbig waren die Fragmente schon die ich verschoben habe ... grundätzlich bin ich immer für "keine Eile", aber wenns klar ist, dann isses klar. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:56, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Pressespiegel Hallo Hindemith, sehr gute Idee mit den spezifischen Pressespiegeln und dem internationalen Pressespiegeln. Da gibt es dann auch auch Diskussionsseiten, die man besser nutzen kann als die allgemeine Diskussionsseite zum Pressespiegel. Noch etwas, es tut mir zwar weh, weil es so ein Punkt ist, wo ich die neue Rechtschreibung für Schlechtschreibung halte, aber es müsste in der Länderübersicht eigentlich Russland anstatt Rußland heißen. Grüße, Singulus (Diskussion) 18:36, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : OK danke --Hindemith (Diskussion) 18:40, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Jkr Hallo Hindemith, sollte Jkr nicht zunächst im Analyseraum untersucht werden? Gruß, Singulus (Diskussion) 08:35, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, natuerlich ... oh, da hab ich was uebersehen .... --Hindemith (Diskussion) 08:56, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Fragmentzählung Quelle/Jkr Hall Hindemith, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Anzahl der Fragmente in der Quellenübersicht von Jkr nicht richtig angezeigt werden. Oft steht da "0", obwohl es mehrere gesichtete Frags gibt. Ich weiß, solche Dinge sind ein bekanntes Problem, aber gab es da nicht irgendwie Lösungsmöglichkeiten? Ich hoffe, Du weißt mehr. -Hood (Diskussion) 10:12, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : Leider nein. Das ist eher Stalker's terrain, aber ich glaub, der schlaegt hauptsaechlich warten und hoffen vor ... --Hindemith (Diskussion) 11:06, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : Ja, die ganzen Bugs und Einschränkungen nerven in der Tat alle. Wir werden es wohl nie schaffen, das Wiki zu unserer ganzen Zufriedenheit zu gestalten und mit den gewüschten Funktionen auszustatten. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Sotho Tal Ker und Co. weiter am Ball bleiben und alles aus dem Wiki rausholen, was rauszuholen ist. Guckar (Diskussion) 11:34, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : Hab mal einen Leeredit auf der Quellen-Seite gemacht. Danach waren die Zähler - nach meiner Stichprobe - wieder synchron. KayH (Diskussion) 11:40, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, nicht ganz. Abhilfe schafft offensichtlich: Leeredit auf Seite der Quelle + Leeredit auf der Quellenübersicht. Grausam. Vielleicht was für den Bot. KayH (Diskussion) 11:43, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich hab neulich via Spezial:Spezialseiten noch ein paar Knöpfe unter Spezial:SMW-Administration gefunden. Mangels genauer Ahnung werde ich mich hüten, dort irgendwas zu drücken. ;-) Es könnte aber sein, dass die Funktion "Data repair and upgrade" genau das richtige tut (Re-Sync zwischen Wiki-Seiten und SMW-Datenbank). -- erbSenzahl 13:27, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie Plagiierte Hallo Hindemith, ich würde gerne eine Kategorie:Plagiierte einführen für die Seiten auf denen ich die Plagiierten dokumentiere, damit ich Abfragen nur auf diesen Seiten programmieren kann. Ist das ok, falls ja, wie legt man eine neue Kategorie an? Grüße, Singulus (Diskussion) 11:45, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : Das sollte kein Problem sein. Einfach an die Seite die Kategorie anhängen via Kategorie:Plagiierte oder im Editor auf der Seite und dann gegebenenfalls noch die entsprechende Seite anlegen, indem man auch eine solche Kategorie klickt und die Seite anlegt. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 12:18, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :: Danke, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es so einfach ist. Grüße, Singulus (Diskussion) 13:49, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Auflistung der Fragmente: Datumsformat Beobachtung aus der Rubrik "Klein(st)e Kleinigkeiten": Bei der Auflistung der Fragmente werden unterschiedliche Datumsformate verwendet. Beispiel: * http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Ks/Fragmente/Gesichtet_g ** "Bearbeitet: '''2013-05-01 00:22:06' ..." ** "Erstellt: 26. April 2013, 16:57 ..." --Klgn (Diskussion) 19:43, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: Hm, da kenn ich mich mit DPL nicht genügend aus. Sehe da bei Vorlage:FragmentsincludeDPL keinen Unterschied. Vielleicht wer anderes? --Hindemith (Diskussion) 21:11, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::: Da wird eine weitere Vorlage aufgerufen: Vorlage:Firstedit, und in der wird das Datumsformat gesetzt. Bleibt nur noch die Frage: Welches Datumsformat wird gewünscht? --Sotho Tal Ker (Diskussion) 23:21, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::: Mir gefällt 26. April 2013, 16:57 besser --Hindemith (Diskussion) 07:26, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::: Dito. Für Datensammler und -auswerter könnte vlt. das erste Datumsformat interessant sein, da einfache(re) Sortierung. --Klgn (Diskussion) 10:53, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Nm2 Hallo Hindemith. Ist der Vorwurf Nm2 irgendwo (netz)öffentlich? Er ist zwar im HNR, aber nur für Insider zu finden. Es geht darum, ob ich es in die Liste Plagiatsvorwürfe 2014 aufnehmen kann. --Singulus (Diskussion) 19:24, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : Da gibts nur Nm2/Pressespiegel. Insgesamt ist das ja keine Hochschulschrift sondern ein Paper. Ich habe das von Nm aus verlinkt. Im Zuge dieses interessanten Falles habe ich damals auch ein paar Papers angeschaut (un nachzuweisen, dass die Nm Diss tatsáechlich "existiert"), siehe dazu: Nm/Thesis_Version bzw. Nm/Comparisons --Hindemith (Diskussion) 19:51, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Nm3 Nm3-Analyse mit S. 1037-1042 + 1045 schon kpl. oder kommt noch was dazu? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:04, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : im Prinzip komplett ... würde mich über eine Illustration und/oder Sichtung freuen ... --Hindemith (Diskussion) 17:07, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :: ... Konjunktiv kann beim ersten Punkt bald entfallen ;-) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:19, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::: Vielen Dank --Hindemith (Diskussion) 17:48, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bei Report steht noch downlaod (TO COME) unverlinkt. Ist das so beabsichtigt? --Singulus (Diskussion) 10:22, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::: Ja, da die PDF-Version des Reports noch nicht existiert (und da die Wiki-Version ja fuer sich eigentlich nichts Neues bietet habe ich sie nicht verlinkt) --Hindemith (Diskussion) 16:12, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Arc Bitte schau Dir mal Arc/017 an. Das zweite Fragment hat als Kategorie Dublette und ich sehe nicht warum. Außerdem ergibt sich Gt50 nur, wenn man die Abbildungen berücksichtigt. Ich weiß nicht, wie es gehandhabt wird. Gruß, --Singulus (Diskussion) 22:46, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : Hm, ich weiss nicht wo die Dublette herkommt, die nehm ich raus. Mit den Gt50: eigentlich nicht, da die Bilder nicht mitgezaehlt werden -- das fuehrt bisweilen zu sonderbaren Ergebnissen, ist aber nicht so wesentlich. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 22:50, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Tz Magst Du noch das weitere Fragment http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Tz/Fragment_013_04%7CFragment Fragment 013 04 sichten? Übrigens: Die beiden Fragestellungen (S. 22 bzw. 28) sind im direkten Vergleich auch ausgesprochen ähnlich (gleich?). Weiß aber nicht so recht, wie das unter Plagiatsaspekten zu bewerten ist (vielleicht Hinweis bei "Andere Beobachtungen" sinnvoll?). -- Schumann (Diskussion) 21:17, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Chk War die Löschung von Chk in der Tabelle ein Versehen? Falls nein, müsste man nicht nach ANR verschieben? --Singulus (Diskussion) 23:28, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : ist der nicht mittlerweile auf Home? --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:33, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :: OH, mit Ckr verwechselt ... ja, ein versehen --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:34, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kleines(!) Osterei *http://miami1.uni-muenster.de/servlets/DocumentServlet?id=5308 *http://miami.uni-muenster.de/Record/42c0c051-b817-4a96-9415-ef80675d6663 --Klgn (Diskussion) 09:37, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : Vielen dank ... mir war schon langweilig --Hindemith (Diskussion) 09:59, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC)